24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm
President Allison Taylor is shocked about hearing her husband has been shot. Bill Buchanan arranges with Aaron Pierce to pick up the president's daughter. Chloe O'Brian is brought into FBI. Jack and Renee trace Iké Dubaku to his girlfiend Marika. Sean Hillinger is revealed as a mole. Episode guide The following takes place between 4:00 pm and 5:00 pm * Jack Bauer tries to keep the wounded Henry Taylor alive. As police and EMT's arrive at the scene, Jack notifies President Allison Taylor on what happened to her husband. Jack tells her that he believes Colonel Iké Dubaku will attempt to leave the country. * Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin objected when the president wanted to be along side her husband during his surgery. She insisted to leave, and Bill Buchanan offers to take responsibility for her safety. His and Chloe O'Brian's government clearances are provisioanlly reinstated. * Dubaku meets Marika Donoso, his girlfriend, on the diner she is working at and convinces her to join him and get out of the country. She is hesitant at first, but she agrees. She goes back home and silently packs her bag. * Ryan Burnett receives a call from Dubaku to prepare him an FAA flight path. He says that his escape will disappoint Benjamin Juma, but he says the mission is already over. Burnett secretly positioned men to take Dubaku out, but he blackmails him regarding a data file containing names and bank transactions of everyone drawn in the conspiracy. Burnett complies with Dubaku's wishes. * Renee Walker discovers the effects of what she did with Carol Vossler and her baby. Despite this fact, she continued working with Jack, who found a link to Dubaku. * Chloe arrives at the FBI. Janis Gold mistrustfully eyes on her as Larry Moss shows Chloe her workstation. Larry offends Chloe when he mentions that majority of Jack acquaintances, especially his allies, die, but she brushes this off and instead wants Larry to focus on his agency's traitor. * Rosa, Marika's sister, catches her sister on her attempt to step out their house. They confront about "Samuel" when Jack and Renee suddenly enters, holding them at gunpoint. Jack asks them about Dubaku, and Rosa verifies it is him. * Upon arrival at the hospital where Henry is brought, President Taylor asks Buchanan to have her daughter fetched. Olivia Taylor, the president's daughter whom they havn't spoken in years, is interrupted in her business meeting by retired Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce to tell her of her father's critical condition. Aaron implies that she go with him. * Dubaku calls Marika, who frighteningly answers the call. He tells her that he sent a driver to pick her up in a yet unknown location. Jack wants her to join the driver who will pick her up. Rosa and Renee were both terrified, but Marika agrees. Chloe will track her through her cellphone's GPS signal. * Janis tries to log on the conference room server, but is denied. She asks Sean Hillinger's digital beta key. He refuses, but Janis threatens to expose his affair with Erika. Sean gives in. * Renee tries to give Marika an emergency code, which Jack denies. The driver arrives, and Marika goes with him. As Chloe tracks her and guides Jack and Renee, she experiences a glitch in her computer. She realizes someone already knew what they are doing. * Jack and Renee were stopped in a Metro Police roadblock. They were both arrested because of a warrant "from the FBI". Larry contacts the team captain to release them, so that they may continue the pursuit to Dubaku. * Sean, who has unknowingly tapped into Larry's phone, has already gained intelligence on Jack's plan. He calls Burnett to relay this intel. Burnett tells him of Dubaku's blackmail, also putting him in the line to help Dubaku escape. He is a mole. * Dubaku is informed that Marika is already turned by the FBI. Although Burnett offers that Marika be taken care of by his driver, Dubaku takes the torch to do it himself. 04:00:00 04:06:27 04:08:45 04:12:12...04:12:13...04:12:14... 04:16:35 04:18:56 04:21:16 04:23:42 04:26:07...04:26:08...04:26:09... 04:30:32 04:32:16 04:39:33...04:39:34...04:39:35... 04:43:54 04:46:02 04:48:32 04:50:22...04:50:23...04:50:24... 04:54:44 04:58:06 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * and Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Ever Carradine as Erika * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso * Andi Chapman as Rosa Donoso * Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett * Ned Schmidtke as Dr. Lee Schulman Co-starring * David Fury as Arthur Carr * Jade Carter as EMT #1 * Heidi Wallace as Nurse Mitchell * Detra Payne as Nurse #2 * Marci Michelle as FBI Agent * Zachary Stockdale as EMT #2 * Matt Nolan as Police Officer #1 * Jeronimo Spinx as Dubaku's Driver * Cap Gordon as Prescott O'Brian Memorable quotes * Chloe O'Brian: Hey sweetheart, mummy has to go to work. You be good, okay? * Prescott O'Brian: Bye Mummy! * Chloe O'Brian: Well that's inefficient. Whoever set your network up that way didn't know what they were doing * Larry Moss: long pause I set our network up that way. * Chloe O'Brian: Oh... Okay. * Larry Moss: You worked with Bauer for a long time, didn't you? * Chloe O'Brian: Seven years, on and off. * Larry Moss: That's impressive. That you survived the experience. * Chloe O'Brian: What are you talking about?! * Larry Moss: Only that a lot of people didn't. Curtis Manning, Ryan Chappelle. His own wife. * Chloe O'Brian: Are you saying it's Jack's fault his wife was killed? * Larry Moss: You tell me. * Chloe O'Brian: Jack Bauer is the most trustworthy, honorable man I know. And he's my friend. Maybe you should worry less about him, and more about the mole in your office working for Dubaku. * Jack Bauer: This isn't about you, this is about her and Dubaku. Listen, life gets ugly, innocent people get hurt -- that's a reality. At least she got to make a choice to be involved, to do the right thing. Which is a lot more than I can say for Dubaku's other victims. We have one job here -- that's to get Dubaku. Outside of that don't get involved. * Sean Hillinger: You're a little bitch. * Janis Gold: No, you're a little bitch. Background information and notes * This was the first episode written after the writer's strike, and began filming five months after the previous episode. **''24: Redemption'' was written concurrently with this episode's production. Jack makes the first reference to the events in Sangala and the death of Carl Benton in the season thus far. ** Because of the time gap between filming due to the writer's strike, beginning with this episode methods are taken to hide Mary Lynn Rajskub's real life pregnancy. ** Cherry Jones's hairstyle changes from the previous episode. Mary Lynn Rajskub hides her haircut with darker extensions, Rhys Coiro's hair is longer and more slicked back and Jeffrey Nordling's is shorter. * Series regular Carlos Bernard does not appear in this episode. In his absence, Janeane Garofalo receives the "and" credit with no "with" credit appearing. * Writer David Fury has a cameo as Arthur Carr * Carlo Rota and Glenn Morshower return as Morris O'Brian and Aaron Pierce. With this appearance, Morshower is once again the only actor other than Kiefer Sutherland to appear in every season. It is also the first time Morshower has been the first billed guest star. * Prescott O'Brian is played by showrunner Howard Gordon's son, Cap Gordon. * While talking to Chloe about people around Jack dying, Larry Moss mentions Curtis Manning, Ryan Chappelle, and Teri Bauer. * Factual error: While Jack and Renee are searching for clues on a laptop, Renee says "I can't get it to boot. Hard drive must be fried." Yet the computer was already booted up to the Desktop. 709 Day 709 709 709